The heart of the Cullen's
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Alice and Jasper are having a Baby how no one knows. and why does Edward feel drawn to baby bella Watch as the heart of the Cullen's grows up and falls in love R/R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

Alice POV

I sat on the couch when I felt a vision coming over me. I saw my self with a swollen stomach then I saw my self holding a beautiful baby girl with my hair and Jaspers human eyes. What the hell was going on. Just then I felt a kick inside my abdomen. CARLISLE" I yelled. I felt the kick agian.

"Alice what is it." He ran into the livingroom.

"I think the impossible has happened."

"What do you mean."

"I think I'm pregnant."

"That can't happen." By then everyone was in the living room staring at me Jasper seemed to be edging closer to me.

"Well I don't know what to tell you but I just had a vision of my self being pregant and then holding a tiny baby girl in my arms. Then I felt a kick in my stomach.

"Come with me." He lead me to his office were he had a portable ultersound machine don't ask me why he had one. "Alice please get up here." He helped me up on the couch. I layed back and he lifted my shirt. Jasper came over and took my hand. The cool Gel was applied to my stomach no tthat I could acually feel it as my skin was colder. I watched as Carlisle ran the wand over my stomach. I turned my head to look at the screen. I could see a blurry shape. "Oh my." He looked at the screen.

"What is it."

"Alice Jasper I don't know how but somehow your going to be parents. He was shocked I could tell that I could see the shock written all over his face. He wipped the Gel from my stomach and I got off the couch. I stood in front of Jasper.

"Jasper" I wispered scared of his reaction.

"Alice." He opend his arms. I went into them. I snuggled close to his chest. I didn't know how it happened but I was happy I was going to have a little girl. I looked over at the rest of the family. I could see the pain that crossed Rosalie and Esme's face. I left Jaspers arms.

"Esme Rose." I hugged them both."

"I am happy for you Alice." Rose smiled at me but I could tell that it was forced. Esme nodded. Edward couldn't stop staring at my stomach and Emmett was looking like a five year old that had just been given an early birthday present. I placed my hand on my stomach amazed at the life that was growing there.

Jasper POV

When I heard Alice and Carlisle in the living room I couldn't belive it there was no way she was pregant I followed her to get her ultersound I saw the blurry image of our daughter on that screen and if I could I would have cried. I never thought I would have a family and now I was getting that. I knew it would be hard we weren't sure how the baby would be but I knew I would love this little girl with all my heart.

Emmett POV

A baby cool another playmate. OH I hope the baby likes me."

Roselie Pov

I am happy for Alice I really am but I just wish that it was me having the baby I know thats selfish of me and I do feel bad about it. I really do wish Alice all the happiness there is.

Esme PoV

A baby I am so happy though it will be hard to see another baby after my son died but I can't wait to hold another little life in my arms. I lisened to Rosalie talk to Alice and I smiled and nodded I was so happy for Alice and Jasper.

Carlise PoV

I really have to figure out how Alice became pregant I have never heard anything about this. How in the world were we soupose to explain Alice's pregnacy she was soupose to be a sophmore in high school we had just moved here. It looks like we would have to move sooner then I had intisapated.

Edward POV

I couldn't stop looking at Alice's stomach why couldn't I stop looking at it it was like I was drawn to her stomach and the life that was growing there. our whole excistence was about to be turned upside down.

**A/N ok this is like my story fate only its Alice and Jaspers baby and there will be diffrences she will grow up a bit slower and well its Alice's baby so you can image were that could lead I don't think I've ever read a baby bella that was Alice's please review but don't flame I will only contiune if people like it. There won't be as many POVs in future chapters this was just to show everyones thoughts on the pregnancy. **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight.

Alice POV

I could feel all the students eyes on me as I walked through the school I had refused to stay home I didn't care what people thought about me its not like they would acually say anything to me. Ha they never said anything to any of us unless it was to flirt with Edward which was not going to happen as it seemed he was glued to my side.  
"You know Edward you're really starting to confuse people." I was only a month pregnant but I looked more like four I had found that the baby would grow normally but would be a vampire.

"What do you mean Edward." I smirked as we sat down at our lunch table.

"Well your around me so much that people are starting to wonder if we have a seacret realinship and if your the father instead of Jasper. Jasper started to chuckle. "Why are you around me so much."

"I don't know its like I have to be or something." I smiled I knew the truth he was my daughters soul mate but no one else knew that and I wasn't going to spoil the surprise. I took a bit out of the pizzia that was sitting on the tray I had found that I had to eat no even if I did find it gross but I did it for my baby.

I was getting tierd. I hoped that I could make it through the day. "Jasper can we go home."

"Are you ok." He reached his hand out to me as I started to sway.

"No I'm feeling faint."

"Come on" I Stood up." I started to fall backward as I felt Edward stand behind me and catch me in his arms. I felt blackness overcome me as I was lifted up into Edwards arms. I knew that he handed me over to Jasper but thats the last thing I remembered.

Edward POV

I was close to Alice again seeming to be drawn to her. We were just laughing about the stupidity of the students I knew what she was going to say when we sat down but I thought it would be funnier if she said it out loud. When she asked if She could go home. I watched Jasper touch her arm as she swayed. She started to stand up and I stood behind her. I grabbed her as she fell backward I grabbed her and lifted her up into my arms. I handed her to Jasper as I grabbed my car keys.

"Come on." I lead them out of the luchroom.

"Rosalie go to the office and tell we're leaving." She nodded her head and left as the rest of us headed towards the Valvo I helped Jasper lay Alice across the back seat. I felt a kick to my hand as it brushed Alice's stomach. "Jasper I'm sure she will be fine." I told him before he could voice his fear.

"I hope so." He brushed the hair from her forehead. Just then Rosalie came back.

"They said we could take her home but we needed a note from Carlisle or Esme tomorrow." I nodded my head.

"Ok Emmett I want you to run home and tell Carlisle to be ready for us. Rosalie sit in the back with Alice and Jasper you can sit in the front seat." We all got in and I watched Emmett take off. Carlisle met us at the door when we got there.

"Bring her up to her and Jasper's room." We watched all on pins and needles as he examined her. "She'll be fine." He turned to us and Esme who had joined us. "She is just drained from the pregnancy it takes a lot out of her. I don't want her getting out of bed the rest of the week." We all nodded our head in understanding. just then Alice started to open her eyes. Jasper rushed to her side.

"What happened." She sounded scared.

"Don't worry you just have to stay in bed for the week I assured her. For that week the whole household seemed to hold there breath scared to lose the little life growing inside Alice.

Jasper POV

I was so scared when Alice fainted I didn't know what I would do. I knew that if Alice lost this baby she would be devastered. I stayed by her side the whole night as she cried dry tears into my shirt. I held her as we prayed for the life of our daughter. The whole week was hell Alice wasn't allowed out of bed and for her it was torture. I seemed as thought the whole house was holding its breath to see if our story would have a happy ending.

**A/N thanks for the reviews and please review**.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

"Please let me go shopping please please I need clothes for the baby." I was back to feeling healthy though I had decied to drop out of school not like I needed it anyway. We were going to move right after the baby was born.

"Fine but Rosalie's going with you and I want you home if you even feel the slightest bit sick." Jasper relented.

"Thank you thank." I was jumping up and down which was quite hard with the stomach I now had. "Rosalie we're going shopping."

Rose rushed down the stairs. We hopped in the car and headed off to the mall. We went crazy. I picked up a tiny pink outfit I felt a sharp kick. I tried again I picked up another pink dress another sharp kick. I tried with blue the baby did tiny sumersaults. Oh my god my daughter didn't like pink. I still bought pink she was going to wear it I knew she loved blue because that was Edwards favriote color how my unborn daughter is aware of that fact I'll never know.

I got home and we had our arms weighed down with bags. "Jasper look at all these presious clothes I bought." I started to pull out all the cute clothes I'd bought.

"Why is there barley any pink you love pink."

"I know." I pouted but it seems your daughter does not. He started to laugh.

"Jasper its not funny." I wined.

"I know darling I know."

"Jasper go get me strawbarry icecream."

"Why?"

"Becuse I want strawbarry icecream" I was starting to get pissed.

"Fine I'll be right back." He left looking a tad bit scared he was back with in five minuets and I ripped the container of ice cream out of his and and started to eat it.

"Whoo the girl can eat." I growled at Emmett and he backed up. "Dude your wife is Scary." I throw my spoon at him. Just then Edward walked into the room.

"You." I pointed my figure at him.

"What did I do."

"Why the hell did you favriote color have been pink why did it have to be blue."

"Becuse I'm not a girl." He looked at me confused. Then started to chuckle when he read my thoughts.

"Its No fair my baby likes you more and she's not even born yet." I pouted.

"I am super confused." Emmett said.

"When is that ever change." Edward aske.

"You guys are mean." He left the room to go do good knows what. I sat there salking and eating my ice cream.

Jasper Pov

I don't know if I like Pregnant Alice she is scary and she eats like its going out style she has Emmett tariffied of her and know she blames Edward for the baby not liking pink how in the world thats Edwards fault I still havn't figured out. If people thought that My wife was crazy before that as nothing to know. Oh know she just finished her ice cream I better run before she makes me go out again yells at me or throws something else at me. I hear Edward laughing uprouisly upstairs. I am so going to throttle him.

"Jasper." I cringe as I turn around.

"Yes Alice."

"Rub my feet there tiard."

"Fine." I help her over to the couch and rub her feet ok maybe she isn't that bad.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight.

Alice Pov

"What do you think of the name Lorelai."

"What."

"For the baby what do you think of the name Lorelai."

"Its ok but I don't really like it."

"Well what about Susan."

"Eww don't name your daughter that." Came Emmett's voice from up the stairs.

"I didn't ask for your opion Emmett." I flipped through the book on my lap."

"Can't you just have a vision and tell what her name will be." Jasper asked me.

"Yes but what would be the fun of that now what about Eleanore."

"Its fine."

"Name her Emmett" Came Emmett's voice.

"Emmett I am not naming my daughter after you or giving her a mans name. I sared at the book. "You know what I don't like the name Eleanore. What was your mothers name." I turned to Jasper. W

"Caroline."

"Nope. My moms name was Nancy but that isn't a good name for a baby of this era."

"Isabella." Edwards voice came down the stairs.

"Why."

"It means beautiful."

"Isabella Isabella" I turned the name over in my mouth. I love it we can call her Bella. I have it Isabella Esme Rosalie Whitlock Hale Cullen."

"Whoo. Alice thats a long name."

"Oh your right. How about Isabella Esme Rose Cullen."

"Why Cullen."

"Becuse it will be her name no matter what so might as well start her off as it."

"Sure what ever."

"fine Isabella Esme Rose Whitlock Cullen." Just then Rose came bounding down the stairs.

"Your going to name your daughter after me."

"Yeah." I shrugged I didn't see the big deal.

"No fair how come your nameing the baby after Esme and Rose and not me."

"Because Emmett are you a girl."

"No."

"Ok there's your answer. I sat back and closed the name book my little princess had a name.

Emmett Pov

No fair just becaus I'm a boy I don't get the baby named after me this is so not fair No fair no fair. I throw something against the wall. Just then Alice came in the room.

"Here" She throw a rock on my bed name this rock Emmett and stop throwing things.

Yes I have something named after me.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews and please review and I have no idea were Emmetts part came from but oh well were the muse takes you right. I don't hate any of the names used I just pulled them out of my head. **


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight

Alice Pov

I held the sketch pad in front of me I had the perfect disign for Bella's room. It would be light blue with Bella written on the ciling admist a sea of stars. There were little angels on the walls. I stood up and went to were Bella's room would be. I stood up and started to sketch the Angels on the wall. We had just moved into the new house and I couldn't wait to start decorating.

"Alice what do you think your doing." Jasper came in the room and took me off the stool I was standing on.

"I'm decorating Bella's room" I showed him the sketch.

"No your souposte to be resting."

"But its boring I pouted but allowed him to carry me off.

Jasper POV

We were moving into a the new house we had decied it would be easier moving with a pregnant Alice then a Baby. We found a house in Telmon Vermont. It was huge It had a room for everyone plus extra rooms. Alice was mad that she wouldn't be able to decorate until after the baby was born becuse we all felt that it would be to much strain on her. She understood or so I thought until I came upon her trying to decorate the Baby's room. I carried her back to our room and put her down then I went in search of the others. I still had her sketch in hand.

"Edward Emmett."

"What?"

"Come with me." I took them out of the house so Alice couldn't hear us. "Ok" I turned to them once we were far enough away. "Alice wants the baby's room decorated. She has this sketch." I showed it to them. "I think we should do it and surprise her.

"I'm in."

"Me to."

We all got down to work and at Vamire speed had the nursury done in no time. I went into my room were Alice was laying down reading a book. "Alice would you come with me please."

She looked up at me. "Yeah sure I have nothing better to do." She tried to get up but was having so much trouble with her stomach. "Can you please help me." I chuckled but stopped when she started to stare daggers at me. I helped her to her feet and covered her eyes. "Jasper" She wined.

"Shh its a surprise."

"Oh I love surprises." I lead her towards the room and posisioned her in the door way I took my hand away from her eyes. "Oh its beautiful." She turned around and hugged me as close as her belly would allow. "Thank you Jasper." She kissed me. She turned to Edward and Emmett. "Thanks guys."

Alice POV

I can't believe they did this its amazing and just like my sketch. The men in my life are so amazing some times. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. oh its just so beautiful.

**A/N thanks for the reviews I was really busy today and so I couldn't update right away luckly I got this typed up tomorrow I'll have about no time but I'll try please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight

Alice POV

I felt a sharp jab in my lower back. "Ouch" I screamed. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach. I held onto the couch I think Esme will need a new one when this is over with. I can fell my fingertips ripping holes in this one. I'm on the floor my eyes screwed up in pain. I hear a thunder of footsteps on the stairs. The pain is so intense I can't even call out.

"Alice." I hear Jasper's voice I can hear the desperation lacing it.

"Alice can you tell me were the pain is." I hear Carlisle's voice I figure he is kneeling next to me. I start to speak but another pain rips through me. I feel myself being lifted up.

"Esme open the bedroom door." I know I'm being carried upstairs. Besides that I'm not aware of my sourondings. I feel my self being laid down on something soft. "Ok Alice when I say to I want you to push." I can only nod my head. I feel Jasper slip his hand into mine. He's lucky that he's a vampire and I can't hurt him becuse if he was human his hand would be crushed right now. "Push Alice." I screamed as I bore down. "I see the head Alice." I squeeze Jasper's hand as I push again. I hear a cry fill the room. "Its a girl."

I open my eyes. I see the most beautiful baby in the world being held in Carlisle's arms. I watch as he cleans her up and hands her to me. I run my fingers through her black locks so much like my hair. But she has her daddy's brown eyes. Or at least he did have brown eyes at one time. "Welcome to the world Isabella Esme Rose Whitlock Cullen." I kissed her downy hair. My perfect little girl. I gently held her out to Jasper.

Jasper POV

I can't believe I have a daughter. She seemed to be smiling and cooing almost like she could feel the warmth and love permenating the room. I looked down into her eyes. This little girl was only minuets old and she already had me wrapped around her little finger. "Bella my sweet Bella." I cooed to her. I looked up from my precious daughters face. There stood the rest of my family.

"Oh Jasper she's adorable." Rosalie breathed.

I smiled at them. Bella looked over at were I was looking don't think thats normal for a newborn proberly the vampire. I Felt contentment when her eyes landed on Edward. She reached out her little hand to him.

"Edward I think She wants you to hold her. He came farther into the room. He gently took her. It seemed that he thought she was made of spun sugar.

Edward POV

She was the cutiest thing I had ever seen. I held her afraid I would drop her and knew that it was hopeless. this little girl had me wrapped around her little finger and as long as I was around no harm would come to her. I gently laid her back down in Alice's arms. I watched her little eyes flutter closed. "Sweet dreams my darling Bella." I wispered as I left the room.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review ok one thing Bella won't eat She can kind of like Nessie but She mostly won't she can't cry real tears she can sleep but she dosn't need to.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight.

Emmett POV

Arn't you the cutest baby around yes you are." I cooed to Bella who was laying in her tiny white wicker bassinet. I started to make funny faces at her. She picked up her tiny rattle and throw it at my head. "Hey." I pulled my head back "Alice your daughter is mean."

Edward came and scopped up the baby and held her close. "Your not mean are you Bells no your not you just don't like uncle Emmett to talk baby nonsense to you." turned to me. Emmett. Bella is a baby but I swear she's smarter then you." I heard Rose laugh from upstairs.

"Thats not fair I'm the cool uncle." I was starting to get mad they always liked to pick on me. Bella started to fuss.

Jezz Emm your upseting the baby." I scowled and went upstairs.

Edward POV

I tried to hum a little song to Bella. To try and calm her down. "Jasper do you notice that she seems to tell how people are feeling." Jasper came over and took the little bundle form my arms.

"You don't think she's empathic do you."

"I don' t know she's to young to tell." I watched her watching us.

"That is so not fair." Alice came down stairs taking the baby from Jasper.

"What isn't" He looked over at his wife.

"That she might have your power why couldn't she have mine." She pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes because a baby has so much use for Visions and would be able to tell us if she had them." I reasoned that seemed to be able to to cheer her up. I took Bella back from Alice. "Your Mother is Silly." Bella laughed and waved her little arms in the air. That night Bella wouldn't calm down. She keep fussing. She couldn't acually cry but she could wimper and make sobbing noises nothing anyone could do could sooth her. Finally I tried. I held her in my arms and sat in the blue gliding chair in the middle of the Nursury.

I started to sing a song I had written.

_Friday night beneath the stars. _

_In the field behind the yard. _

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky._

_Sometimes We don't say a thing _

_just lisen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side_

_I know everything about you _

_Don't want to live with out you._

_I'm up when your not down _

_Don't want to fly if your still on the ground _

_Its like no matter what I do _

_Well you drive me crazy half the time _

_The other half I try to show what I feel is true _

_That I'm only me when I'm with _

_Just a small town boy and girl._

_living in this crazy world. _

_trying to figure out what is and isn't true _

_and I don't try to hide my tears my secrets or deepest fears _

_no one gets me like you do._

_When I'm with anyone else _

_Its so hard to be my self. _

_Yes I'm only me when I'm with you_

I smiled as her little eyes fluttered shut. I had written that song when I first held Bella it felt like I could be myself around her I didn't have to hide anything from her. I know its crazy that she's just a baby. But I had a feeling that baby would grow up to be something very special.

A/N Thanks for the reviews. please review song I'm only me when I'm with you I cut some sorry just pretend Edward wrote it.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight.

Jasper Pov.

Bella was five months old now. I watched her try and sit her self up and She was pretty steady I figured it was because she was a vampire that she learned faster then most other babys. She was giggling as Alice tried to put a blue bow in her curls. She didn't like Pink but we figured she would end up liking shoping as she didn't put up to much fuss when Alice tried to dress her up. I watched her try to get on her little hands and knees it looked like she was about to start crawling.

I watched Alice's face go blank I knew she was having a vision. When she came out of it she smiled at me. I watched Bella rock back and forth on her chubby little limbs. She started to crawl around the living room. I was stunned. I got down on my knees. "Come on Baby you can do it come to Daddy." She looked at me and her eyes seemed to pierce mine. Her lovly brown eyes. seemed to look into my soul. I could feel love for the family radiating off of her. She reached me and I swept her into my arms. "Oh Bella I'm so proud of you I kissed her cheek inhaling the baby scent that lingered around her. She reached her hand out and touched my cheek.

"Da." I froze and looked down at the little girl in my arms. Had she just said my name. I looked at the rest of the family They also stood frozen.

"What did you say Bella." I chocked out.

"Da" It sounded like an angel was speaking in my arms.

"Oh Bella You said your first word." I hugged her close. She wrapped her little arms around me.

"Da." She snuggled into my neck. Alice came over and hugged both of us.

"Oh my sweet girl." She brushed the hair from Bella's forhead. "You love Daddy don't you Bella."

The little girl in my arms smiled and nodded reapeating her new word. A word I would never get tiard of hearing "Da"

I loved my new name I loved the little girl that called me it and I wouldn't change a thing about it I could only thank what ever fluke of fate that had given Bella to us. All of us had became a stronger family because of it.

Alice Pov

I can't believe my baby said her first word. I watched Jaspers eyes sparkling and I thanked god for the wonderful husband and father her was Bella was his world and I could see that when she spoke. I watched as he hugged her and I couldn't help but go and hug them My darling girl and perfect husband.

A/N ok here's the next chapter thanks for the reviews this chapter is dedicated to Dramione Cullen becuse she wanted a father daughter moment. please review


	9. Chapter 9

Alice POV

I was sitting at my vanity getting ready for the day. Bella was sitting beside the vanity playing with her dool. One second she was sitting on the floor. The next second I saw two little hands reaching up and grabbing the edge of the vanity I watched as my seven month old daughter pulled herself into a standing posistion. "Jasper."

"What is it." He looked in the room. he stood frozen in the doorway. by then everyone was standing in the doorway watching Bella wobble.

"Eddie." She looked around. Her eyes landed on Edward and she took a tentive step towards him He want into the room more He got down on his knees.

"Bella boo What are you doing." She took a very wobble step and he caught her in his arms. "Wow Bells you walked." He tossed the giggiling little girl into the air.

"Eddie" She giggled.

Edward smiled. "Hey why does she get to call you Eddie." Emmett was mad he knew if he called Edward Eddie he would be in trouble.

"Because she's cutier then you." stuck his tounge out at Emmett. I laughed to see Edward acting like a child. Bella used her little hand to smack Edward upside the head.

"Be nice Eddie." She admodished him. It still astonished us that she could speak so well.

"Hah you got told off by a baby." Emmett teased.

"Hand me Emmy." She demanded Edward handed her over. Emmett took her into his arms. She hit him to. "Be nice Emmy."

"Hey you both got told off by a baby." Jasper laughed.

"Daddy." She pouted.

"Fine I'll be nice" He sighed.

"You know she's a better disapainarine then me." Esme commented we all laughed at that.

A/N I know really short but it just popped into my head so thanks for the reviews and please review if I get ten I might update again tonight. Also I am thinking of what Bella can do as a teen What do you think of her writting a book of her and Edward in secret and having it puplished and him reading it as a way for them to get together I have it floating in my head and would like your opion.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight

Rosalie POv

I can't believe Alice is buying all these clothes I'm all for shopping but how many clothes can a one year old wear. though I did have to chuckle and smile at Alice trying to spoil her daughter. We walked into the house all decorated for the party. That when I saw her Tanya I can't believe that Carlisle made us invite her I felt so bad for Edward.

"Hi Rosalie" She tryed to make small talk I just flipped my hair and went to find Emmett.

Alice POV

I went to find Bella in the Nursury to put her in her pretty purple party dress. I had saw Tanya when we had walked in she had better not ruin my daughters party. "There Baby your all pretty for you party." I kissed the top of Bella's head as I put her on my hip.

"Mama." She cooed. She might not pink but at least she liked fashion. I carried her downstairs and saw Edward cournered by Tanya I cringed poor man. I noticed the look my little daughter was shooting in that direction and I couldn't help but think this could get interesting. If there was one thing you didn't mess with it was Bella's Edward.

Edward POV

It was Bella's first birthday Alice had went overboard and I swear There would be no more room left in that childs closet. Alice brought Bella downstairs in her little party dress. I myself was in a courner trying to hide from Tanya who Carlisle thought we should invite.

"Oh Eddie don't you look so hansome." She purred I tryed to pull away and watch Bella open her presents. I watched as she opened the presents from the rest of the family. She seemd facinated by the shiny clothes that Alice and Rose had bought her. I watched her face light up when she looked at all the toys from Emmett. She giggled at the baby puzzles Carlisle and Esme got her. She seemd to love the tiny necklace Jasper gave her then it came to my present. I had got her every single fairytale that had a princess in it.

"Eddie arn't you going to pay attention to me." Tanya pouted at my side.

"What I was trying to watch Bella open her presents. I noticed you didn't get her one."

"She's just a baby I don't think she cares." I just rolled my eyes. Bella was blowing out her candles then Alice went to cut her a peice she was the only one that would eat it. She looked over at us Tanya was inching her way toward my lips well I tryed to back away. The next thing I knew Cake was flying through the air and landing in Tanya's hair. "That little brat just through cake at me." Tanya yelled.

"Don't you dare call my daughter a brat." Alice growled. Bella was laughing in her highchair. Tanya started to stalk toward her. I raised to stand in front of her with the rest of my family.

You touch her your ashes fly." I spat.

"My Eddie." Bella spoke up sticking her tounge out at Tanya. I couldn't help but laugh when Tanya stompted off like a two year old.

"Good one Bells." I picked her up hugging her. She giggled and hugged me.

"My Eddie." She giggled placing her sticky fingers on my cheek.

"Posesive much Bells."

She just gigled which caused the rest of us to laugh.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review the first of many confertations between Bella and Tanya.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Twilight

Jasper Pov

I was watching Bella flipping through one of her books she was now three and very smart. Emmett was jumping around playing his Wii. Trying to hit the baseball. "Ha take that." He screamed at the Tv. Edward was Emmett had broken his radio and Alice was really excited about the shopping trip she was going to go on.

"Oh I can't wait for the sale I need new shoes." She was jumping around. Bella stood up and started to jump up and down. Then she started laughing histaricly then she got mad.

Bella started to jump up and down and then she ran across the room and took the wii stick out of Emmett hand and hit him with it. She dropped the stick and looked at Emmett horrified. "Emmy I'm so sorry." She turned around and glared at Edward. "This is your fault.

"How is it my fault."

"You were mad at Emmy and I could feel it and it made me angry and made me want to hit Emmy even though I wasn't mad at him. Then she started to jump up and down again.

"Mommy stop with the jumping." She looked like she wanted to cry. I grabbed her.

"Bells what do you mean you could feel Edward's Anger."

"I mean I felt him being angry and then I had an overwhelming feeling that I had to hit Emmett."

"Oh Baby I think your an empath like me." I kissed her forehead.

"But Daddy I don't want to be an empath its scary."

"I Know baby but I'll help you."

"Can I hit Eddie."

"Why?"

"Because he made me hit Emmy." I just rolled my eyes.

"No darling." She started hopping up and down in my lap.

"Mommy." I shot Alice a look.

"Alice she dosn't know how to control it like I do you have to be careful." Alice stopped jumping.

"I'm sorry baby girl." she took Bella from me. "Want to go shopping with me and Aunt rose." I noticed her shrink into Alice.

"No mommy to much excitment."

"OK baby I'll bring you back something pretty."

"Key mommy can you take me to Eddie." Alice carried Bella over to Edward and placed her on his lap. "Hi Eddie."

"Hi Bella boo." He ticked her.

"Eddie stop." She giggled squriming around on his lap.

"Whats the magic words."

"Your my favriotest."

"Hey." Emmett called indigintly still not taking his eyes off the screen. Edward just stuck his toung out at him. I rolled my eyes at hm.

"Real mature Edward."

"I'm leaving." Alice called

"Key by honey I called."

"Love you Mommy." Bella called

"Love you to Bells." Bella turned to me.

"Daddy can you teach me to control my powers.

"Sure darling." I smiled over at her.

A/N thanks for the review and please review. If I get ten reviews you might get another chapter today.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own twilight

Edward POV

Tanya's back oh Joy. I was sitting on the couch flipping thorough channles. Bella came into the room and sat down across from me in a big arm chair. This was odd because usually Bella would sit right next to me expecially when Tanya was around she was four now. Tanya walked in and sat down trying to get closer to me.

"I wouldn't sit there."

"Why?" Tanya sneered at Bella.

"Just wouldn't"

"I'll sit were ever I want thank you very much."

"Fine suit yourself." Bella sat back in her chair and I looked at her weairdly. I heard her counting down under her breath. "3...2....1." The next thing I knew a football came wizzing down the stairs missing me by a inch and hitting Tanya straight in the face. I looked at Bella wide eyed. "Told you to move." Was all she said before she left the living room.

"Alice."

"What is it Edward" She came down the stairs.

"I think your daughters can see the future."

"The football yeah I know she told me."

"You knew that was going to happen and you didn't say anything." Tanya was outraged.

"Hey Bella tried to warn you you just wouldn't lisen." Emmett came down stairs with a still lauging Bella he himself was laughing.

"Sorry....about....That...Tans" Emmett could barley get out because he was laughing so hard.

"Don't call me Tans the name is Tanya." She snapped. Bella wiggled out of Emmett's arms. and disapeered. She came back into the livingroom after we had all sat down again. Tanya once again trying to wiggle up to me. She was holding one of her books. I looked at the cover and saw that she had Beauty and the beast it was her favriote becuse the main girl was named Bella. She marched up to me clutching her book to her. She squeezed in between me and tanya pushing Tanya to the side.

"Eddie read to me." She held the book out to me.

"Sure Bells." I took the book from her.

"Why are you paying attention to that child when you should be paying attention to me." Tanya snapped.

I opened my mouth to respond. but Bella beat me to the punch. "Because he likes me more." She snuggled into my arms. Tanya was glaring daggers at her. Alice was laughing histaricly I just started reading the book.

Alice POV

My daughter is hilarious and god does she ever hate Tanya. She is so possesive of Edward its funny. Erlier that day she had told me that Emmett would throw a football that would hit Tanya in the face. I looked at her wide eyed had she just perdicted the future. I wasn't sure until Tanya showed up in our doorway. It was then that I knew my daughter had my power to. I heard Bella warn Tanya to move. I saw Emmett with the ball now yes I could have told him not to throw it but were would the fun be in that. The ball went wizizng past my head. and then I heard Bella lughing. She came upstair.

"Good job Emmy." She high fived Emmett.I walked down stairs when Edward called me the next thing I knew Emmett and Bella were downstairs with us. Then Bella was gone once again. I watched in distaste as Tanya tried to snuggle with Edward. Then Bella was back I wondered what she would do next. I almost started laughing when she wedged her self between Tanya and Edward. Then when she Told Tanya that Edward liked her more. I couldn't help it I just started laughing Tanya was glaring daggers at me. Oh god how I loved my daughter. She certinly has my spunk.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review. I want 100 before I update again I have 93 I don't think thats asking to much.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight

Esme Pov

I walked into my kitchen and found it covered in flour did I even know we had flour in the house no I did not. I looked and there stood Bella now five covered in Flour from head to foot. Egg smeared all over her and a large mixing bowl filled with some type of substance in it. Were all the food came from I'm not sure.

"Bella honey what are you doing."

"HI Grandma I'm making a cake for Daddy since its his birthday. He is like 100 and something well lets just say he's really old."

"Honey your dad can't eat cake and were did you get this." I picked up the bowl and looked at the soppy mixture inside of it."

"I made Eddie go get me the igredents." Of course she did That boy would do anything for her.

"And were is Edward."

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok Sweets. let me help you make the cake." I tossed the mixture she had and grabbed another bowl. Why I was helping her make something no one could eat well except her but she never ate human food. I gathered all the ingredents together and mesured them out letting Bella pour them in and stir I heated the oven and placed the cake in. Everyone started to gravitate towards the kitchen.

"What is that smell." Emmett came into the room.

"My cake." Bella said defiently just as the timer went off. I pulled the cake out of the oven. It was a bit lopsided but Bella didn't seem to care. She ran up to Jasper. "Daddy" Jasper leaned down to her.

"Yes Darling."

"I made you a cake sorry its lopsided. Happy birthday." She kissed him on the cheek.

Jasper POV

I can't believe she made me a cake for my birthday I noticed she was still sticky and covered in flour. "Thank you darling." I huged her stickness and all.

"Arn't you going to try it Daddy."

"Sure honey." I tryed not to grimse as the cake slide down my throat I didn't want to hurt Bella's feelings.

"Was it good daddy."

"Delious Darling." I picked her up. "Now why don't you let mommy give you a bath. I handed her over to Alice.

"Your a good dad Jasper." She wispered in my ear. Kissing my cheek I just smiled at my two girls.

"Come on Bella bug lets get you clean."

"Kay mommy love you Daddy."

"Love you to Bells" I smiled as I watched her with her mother. I felt blessed to have her for a daughter.

A/N thanks for the reviews ok this chapter was inspired by the song butterfly kisses. I was lisening to it and this chapter hit me please review and tell me what you think thanks.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Twilight

Alice POV

We were moving it was time. Bella was five we were moving to Maine. We had decied to home school Bella until she was in high school and could control her powers. I looked around the house one last time. I was sad to leave this house. Bella was born here she said her first word here took her first step. Jasper came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms. "I know its hard babe." I just nodded as I shut the door and walked towards the new chapter of my life.

"Bella Bug are you ready to go to the new house."

"Yes can I have another blue room."

"Sure baby."

"Can I ride with Eddie."

"I don't know you'll have to ask him."

"Eddie." She ran towards were he was standing in the driveway watching his piano being loaded on the moving van.

"Yes Bella."

"Can I ride to Maine with you."

"Did you ask your mommy."

"She said to ask you."

Edward looked over to me and I nodded my head. "Yes Bella you can ride with me."

"Yay. Mommy he said I could."  
"OK I'll see you when we get there." I got in the car and watched as Edward buckled Bella into her boster seat. We made it to the new house in no time.

"Mommy." She came rushing up to me.

"Yes Bella"

"Can I look inside the house."

"Sure. Esme do you want to come with us." me Rosalie Bella and Esme entered the house. Bella took off upstairs.

"I want this room and Edward has to have the one right next to it." I laughed.

"OK Bells."

"Whats so funny" Edward came through the door.

"Bella's already picked out your room for you."

"Oh she did did she."

"Yup the one right next to hers." He tried to act put out but I could see him smiling. I spent the next week shopping and decorating the house.

A/N I know short but I was busy and I wasn't going to update but you guys are amzing reviews so I thought I would give you another chapter all I ask is that you review.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

I was sitting on the couch watching Tv. Emmett the stupid genius he was decied it would be a good idea to put in a scary movie and turn all the lights out not to mention it was thundering outside. one moment Simutaniously a guy sawed another guy in half the thuder boomed and The lightning flashed. I jumped up off the floor and ran towards the stairs.

"Bella were are you going." my mom called after me.

I didn't answer I just ran towards Edwards room. I burst through his door. He was sitting on his couch reading a book. I jumped towards him and burried my head in his chest. He dropped his book and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella what is wrong." He asked.

"Emmett made me watch a scary movie."

"Do you want to stay with me." I nodded my head.

Edward POV

I was just reading a book when all of the sudden Bella was rushing towards me. She jumped into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her what in the world had happened to her. She told me it was Emmett why I even ask. I felt her getting heavier against me. I looked down her eyes were closed. I gently layed her down on the couch. covering her with a blanket. I went down stairs.

"Emmett what were you thinking."

"What."

"A seven year old and horror movies don't mix Emmett."

"She is a vampire."

"So she's still a little girl." I turned to Alice. "Didn't you think maybe it was a bad idea. I saw her nibble on her lip.

"Maybe Bella shouldn't be able to watch scary movies."

"Really." I asked sarcasticly. "You think."

"Were is she."

"Asleep in my room."

I went back upstairs. rolling my eyes at the stupidety of some of the people in this house. and were the heck were Esme and Carlisle oh thats right they went out of town. I sat down next to Bella brushing the hair out of her eyes. I started humming our song to her.

I'm only me when I'm with you

I'm only up when your not down.

I was so mad at Emmett after that incident I refused to talk to him for three days. and Bella couldn't be in a dark room for a week. so I keep my lights on twenty four hours a day. lets just say its a good thing were rich and can afford the electricity bill.

Emmett POV

Note to self never upset Bella Edward is scary when Bella's upset. I would like to live.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

"Mom I want to go shopping." I bounced into the livingroom.

"Oh know another Alice."

"Eddie be quite."

"Still don't think its fair she gets to call you Eddie."

"So she calls you Emmy."

"Boys stop fighting." I stood between them.

"Did someone say shopping." Mom came into the livingroom.

"I did."

"Oh yay I knew this day would come." I was Ten now and yes I still hated Pink dosn't mean I hated to shop.

Dad came into the room. "Bella I have something for you."

"What is it what is it." He held out a shiny black peice of plastic. "OH yay a credit card." I snatched it out of his hands it was a black unlimited credit card. "Aunty Rosie were shopping."

"Did you say shopping." She came in her hair wet from her shower."

"Yup daddy gave me a credit card." I flashed the card.

"Good job Jasper."

"Jasper what were you thinking. Now we are going to have so many bags to carry."

"Emmett stop being so dramatic." I snapped. All the sudden he started floating in the air. Holy crap I had just made Emmett float.

"Bella waht in the world put me down."

"Then leave my shopping alone."

"Fine Fine put me down."

"Fine" I sat him down and left to go to the car.

Alice POV

I was so happy my daughter liked to shop. Oh I couldn't believe it Yes. and Jasper gave her a black card this was going to be so much fun. I followed her out of the door after she snapped at Emmett who at the moment was cringing in the courner It was so funny that she scared him. I watched Bella walk out the door I can't believe she had just levitated Emmett in the air. well were going shopping we'll figure this out later.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review another power more reviews faster the shopping chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Bella POV

We shopped I bought everything in sight I had bags and bags full of things. When we got home I dropped my bags the floor I would take care of them later. I layed down on my bed thinking about the diffrent oufits I had. I let my eyes drift shut. I opened them sometime later. I realized right away that something was off. I heard the voice I hated the most drifting up the stairs. "Oh Eddie what do you think of this one."

I hopped off my bed what the hell. I walked down the stairs and saw Tanya sitting on the couch snuggled up with Edward. a bride magizine layed out in front of her. "Whats going on."

"Were looking at Wedding dresses." Tanya sneered at me.

"Why."

"Bella just becuse you don't like it dosn't mean you can pretend that me and Tanya are getting married." I looked at Edward like he was crazy what the fuck was going on here.

"Since when?"

"Bella stop acting childish we've been engaged for six months."

"What Edward what the hell you hate Her."

"Bella I don't hate her." This wasn't making any sense.

"Yes you do."

"Well there was no one else to have for a mate." I felt like he had slapped me in the face. I looked over at Tanya's evil face.

"What the hell am I soupose to say Edward Why Tanya anyone else but no it has to be Tanya."

"Your only ten you know nothing about romance and Love."

"I know she's a bitch."

"Hey you can't call me that."

"Bitch Bitch Bitch."

"Bella stop calling Tanya that." Edward scolded me.

"How about no." I sneered when the hell had Edward lost his mind. This was Tanya there was bad blood between us everyone in the family hated her and he was no throwing her in my face. I watched him kiss her wanting to throw up. "You know she dosn't really love you she only wants you for your looks." I snapped. I was seeing red.

"Oh your just jelous that he's with me and not you." She sneered.

"OH yes so Jelous." I said sarcasticly though secretly I was I couldn't let her know that. "What Edward couldn't wait for me to grow up had to go for the first peice of Ass you could get."

"Your Ten." He snapped.

"And your Seventeen couldn't wait a few years for me to grow up a little more."

"Get over yourself Bella he dosn't love you." I could Tanya's cool breath on my face she was that close to me I felt tears at the back of my eyes that would never fall. I slapped her across the face. I watched her recoil. "Well you little Bitch."

"Oh go fuck your self Tanya."

"Oh but I have Edward for that." I so wanted to throw up. She started to hum here comes the bride. "Come Edward lets dance. They started to dance around me happy and couply and making me want to be sick.

"Ahh" I was sitting up in bed screaming my head off what the hell kind of sick fucking dream was that I was never ever sleeping again. Though if it did tell me one thing it was that I was in love with Edward Cullen. But I don't think that revelation was worth the horror of that dream. the dream made me feel so icky I just wanted to take a shower. My family had came running in when they heard me scream.

"Bells whats wrong." My mom asked.

"NIghmere." sometimes it sucked being the only one able to sleep. I looked over at Edward standing in my doorway and right then and there at only ten I vowed when I was old enough Edward Anthony Masen Cullen would be mine. Tanya would never get her slimy hands on him.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review and know this wasn't the chapter but something happened and this came out. please don't be to harsh.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

" can I go to the store." My mom looked like she was reorginizing her closet but she did that every other day so it was no big deal.

"What for Bella."

"I need to get a book."

"I thought you had every book know to man kind."

"Ha Ha mother very funny."

"OK Sweety lets go." She grabbed her keys off her dresser. "Jasper me and Bella are going to the store we will be back in a bit. I got into my moms sweet yellow car and took my hair out of its pony tail letting my dark locks fly in the wind. I loved letting my hair fly. We pulled up to the mall parking lot and I ran into Barnes and Nobles. I ran to the journal section and picked up a few blank journals with black covers. These would be perfect. "Did you find what you wanted." My mom looked at the pile of books in my hands.

"Yup."

"Um Bells these books are all blank." My mom picked them up flipping through them.

"I know that." I noticed that she was getting a vision. She looked down at me.

"Good luck Bells."

"Thanks" I went up to the conter and paid for the journals. I got home my bag clutched to my side. "OK Everyone I am going to be doing something that means don't inturupt me. I looked at Emmett He was usually the one that tried to inurupt me. Though he was still a bit scared of me after we found out that I could make things move with my mind. I ran up the stairs and locked my door I sat down on my bed grabbed a pen off my desk and started to write. One the first paige I wrote.

_Fated love _

_Proulouge _

_I was born to a family in dispair. They longed for the laughter of children but none of them were blessed with Children. My grandparents had adopted. When my mother gave birth to me everyone said it was a miracle. As I grew up I formed relaniships with everyone in the family. I was daddy's little girl Mommy's princess. Aunt Lily's little girl. Uncle Jackson's pranking partner and my grandparents pride and joy. There was one person in the family who's relainship with me was hard to define. He was more then an uncle so much more. He was more a friend a best friend. He wasn't that much older then me I grew with him protecting me and caring for me. It may sound odd but when I had a bad dream it was him I ran to him I asked for comfort. As I got older our relainship evolved. I started looking at him diffrently. He know held my heart in his hands He was my prince charming the only man I would ever love. Now I just had to convince him that I was his one true love. Can I do it will I get my happily ever after well we'll see I'm Ivy Masen and this is my story. _

I put my pen down and looked at the words I had written acros the paige. now all I had to do was finish it and puplish it maybe if Edward read the words I'd written he would realie the truth that we were ment to be. I closed the book and tried to fomulate the next part in my brain.

Alice POV

I knew what Bella was planning it would take time it would take effrot but in the end she would get her prince charming. They would fall in love and live there happily ever after.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review. Ok I need to know do you want Bella's story to be Human or Vamps I'm thinking human so there's no chance of outing them. but I'll let you choose.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Twilight

Bella Pov

I was emerged in the writing of my book. I let all my feeling for Edward out of the snowy blank pages. I listened closely to the sounds around me as I wrote down sentence after sentence of my life story.

_When he would hold her she felt as though her world was righted. She felt as though nothing could touch her. She loved him heart and soul. If only she could make him realize she wasn't the little girl he thought she was anymore. _

"Bella we have some News for you will you come down here for a moment please." Her father called up the stairs.

"Coming daddy" She called closing her book and looking it in her mini safe you could never be to safe with Emmett around. She hopped down the stairs and ran to sit beside Edward. "What is it."

"Bella we have some News we are all moving to Alaska." My dad said.

I saw red "you can't be serious Alaska as in the place that Tanya lives." The pillow I had been holding in my hand was no longer a pillow but just a pile of feathers

"Yeah as in the place Tanya lives. Were moving next week after you birthday party."

"Fine Mom we are going shopping." I through the feathers on the floor and went to get my purse. I heard my mom jump up behind me as I stormed up the stairs. I slammed into my room grabbed my book and took out a Pen it was time to introduce a new character.

_ There was one woman I hated with a passion her name was Teresa and she was after him after the only man that I loved but there was no way that I would ever let her near him if I had anything to do with it. He was mine and she was going to learn that lesson the hard way. _

I put the book away and grabbed my purse I met my mom at the bottom of the stairs.

Alice POV

This wasn't going to be good Bella was going to lay Tanya out flat and I knew it. I was afraid that the first move that Tanya made towards Edward would be her last. "Are you ready to go? I asked when Bella came down the stairs.

"Yup" She said I noticed that once again her hands were ink stained. I could tell even now that her book was going to take the Cullen family by storm. We shopped until we dropped and came home each bogged down with bags. It was so much fun I'm glad that Bella inherited my love of shopping. Now I just had to make sure that everyone made it through the move alive oh the joys that I have to deal with.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own twilight

Jasper's Pov

I hated watching my daughter upset but the move to Alaska was what was best for the family I watch Bella dragging her suite case down the stairs. She passed it off to me scowling the whole way. She sat down on the stairs the little book that never seemed to leave her hands clutched to her.

"hey Bella you ready to go." Alice skipped into the room.

"No." Bella snapped. Storming up the stairs. I turned to Alice.

"Allie what is wrong with her." I cringed when I heard the slam of a door from upstairs. I hated upsetting Bella.

"Oh Jasper." She sighed brushing her hand against my cheek. "Don't you see she hates Tanya she loves Edward and she doesn't want to be near Tanya in anyway shape or form.

"Alice." I sighed defeat in my voice. "You know that Alaska is the best place for us right now.

"I know you feel that way." Alice looked at me "But maybe it isn't. She went to follow Bella up the stairs as Edward came into the living room.

"Is everyone ready."

"No Bella and Alice are upstairs. I blocked my thoughts from him not really wanting him to know what was upsetting Bella.

"Ok I'll just take this out to the truck." He held up Bella's suitcase. "I cleared out room for Bella in my car. I figured she would want to drive with me. I just nodded my head. I didn't know what to do how to help my daughter.

Bella POV

I hated my life I slammed my door I hurled my self down in the middle of the blush blue carpet. It was times like this I wished I could cry. I pulled out my journal and my pen two possessions I never was without.

_We were moving and though I knew that it was what was best for the family I still hated it. He would be around Teresa. He would fall in love with Teresa and I don't I could stand it if I had to watch them be happy together. If he kissed her and hugged her, what would I do could I bow out gracefully. I closed my eyes and pictured the snowy mountings that would be my new home it would be peaceful and serene if only she wasn't there to._

I silently sobbed though no tears could leave my eyes I shut the book and buried my head in my knees I found it easier to write my feelings then to say them to feel them. I heard the door open behind me and looked up to see my mother enter the room.

"Oh Bella." She sighed sitting down beside me. She wrapped her arms around me pulling me close to her. If I didn't know it myself I wouldn't know that I had just turned eleven I would feel that I was still five. "Bella it will be fine." I looked at my mother and could see the concern in her eyes.

I had never told her about the nightmare I'd had I didn't plan on doing it now. I just heaved a sigh and stood up looking around the room once more I smiled sadly as I left my mother following behind me. We met my dad down at the bottom of the staires. I gave him a weak smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Your riding with Edward." He told me and I couldn't help the smile that enveloped my face. I ran out side I couldn't let Tanya get to me the war hadn't even begun yet. I raced over to Edward and into the car.

"Well someone's in a hurry." Edward chuckled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and got in the car buckling my seat belt.

"Home come she gets shot gun." Emmett wined.

"Why are you even riding with us." I asked looking at him where he had gotten in the back seat.

"Totaled my jeep yesterday I have to buy a new one when we get to Alaska."

"How?" I started to ask but stop myself and shook my head it wasn't worth it. "Well to bad this is my seat. And to prove my point I took out a sharpie and piece of paper out of the small bag I had with me and wrote my name on it sticking it to the seat. "See it even has my name on it." Edward looked like he was about to have a heart attack I think he thought I was actually going to write on his precious car.

We pulled out of the driveway me Edward and Emmett in Edwards car Rosalie my mom and dad in moms car Rosalie's had been shipped to Alaska already and Grandma and Grandpa in grandpa's car. We were headed to a new life a life that would be joyful complicated heartbreaking and tearful but it would be life. And I would get to kick Tanya's but.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review sorry for the long wait college is kicking my butt no flames please.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

We sped towards Alaska. Edward in the drivers seat and Emmett annoying the hell out of me in the back seat. The snow was falling from the sky coating the world in a winter wonderland. The first time I saw that house I smiled I felt that something good might happen in it that life might turn out ok in the house that was large but homey a light blue color.

Edward looked over at me. "Its good to see you smile again my Bella." I gasped at him calling me his. The car wasn't even completely stopped when I was out of it and running towards the new house. Edward stared after me I then thanked the powers that be that Edward could not read my mind. I reached the front door. I heard footsteps behind me I looked up and plastered a smile on my face.

"Bella you want to see your room?"

"Yes, its by Edwards isn't it."

"Of course." She laughed "I wouldn't dream of putting you any were but near Edward." I stared at the wooden carved stairs." "It's the first door on the left. I raced up the steps and flung open a light blue door to find the perfect room light blue walls and a giant white bed. I cried in joy and flopped my self down on it.

I pulled out the book and wrote a bit more.

_We reached Alaska its beautiful I'll give it that and my room is gorgeous but I don't want to see Teresa if only she would just disappear into the ozone layer everyone's life would be better. _

I closed the book just as I heard other voices I froze on the bed I knew that voice it was Tanya.

"Bella come down here please." I took a deep breath and left my room ready to face Tanya for the first time in awhile.

Alice POV

Everyone waited with baited breath as we heard Bella's foot steps on the stairs. She descended them and look straight at Tanya a cold smile on her face. "Tanya how lovely to see you." She held out her hand and Tanya took it. I watched my daughter with keen eyes as a vision came over me I knew these would be the most interesting years of our life's. Tanya Virus Bella and it wouldn't be pretty.

A/N I know short review but no flames. Thanks for all the reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

I tried to be as polite as I could but I could see the fire burning behind Tanya's eyes as I took her ice cold hand. "Bella" She seethed and I just stared back at her not raising to her bait. She let go of my hand as fast as she took it almost as if I had the plague. She turned to Edward and gave him a sweet sickly smile.

"Eddie why don't you take a walk with me," She pouted at him. Edward started to back up slightly looking disgusted.

"No Tanya I have to help everyone unpack."

"Oh come one." She ran her red manicured finger over his chest. I looked between then and ran up stairs I was back down two seconds later coat in hand.

"I'll come with you guy's I could use the fresh air." I put my most innocent smile on my face. Tanya looked like she wanted to rip my face off but she plastered a fake frozen smile over her face.

"Of Course." She spat but then she went back to her flirty self as she turned to Edward. "Ready to go." She smiled at him. Cold calculating I want to sleep with you smile.

She clung to his arm like she was a fricking vice. I watched them as we walked between the pine trees I felt the tangy air hit my face as I lifted my eyes to the blue pristine sky.

"so Bella how old are you know seven." Tanya asked conversationally. Though you could hear the bite beneath it.

"No actually I'm Eleven."

"so any little boys catch your fancy." She tried to bait me again this time running her fingers over Edwards arm as he tried to pull away from her.

"No" I answered.

"Oh yes it must be difficult being a baby vampire one of a kind aren't you my dear."

"I guess I am." I was seething she was trying to bait me. So Tanya are you going to let go of Edward before he is forced to knaw his own arm off." I asked in the same tone of voice as she hd.

She glared at me. "Edward loves me I'm sure that is to big of a concept for your little mind to comprehend its an adult concept."

"And yet you understand it Wow." I widened my eyes in fake shock.

"of course I'm understand I'm very smart when it comes to love. "

"Is that your way of saying you're a slut." I asked. The look still on my face.

She looked like she was about to lunge at me. Edward sensing danger pulled away from Tanya.

"Well as fun as this has been I think its time to get Bella home." He grabbed my arm and turned to Tanya.

"Tanya I'll see you soon but hopefully not that soon." Tanya didn't catch the insult and just smiled at him.

"of Course Eddie next please try to come alone." Edward didn't answer just turned me towards home. Once we were out of Tanya's earshot Edward turned to me.

"Bella Esme Rose what were you thinking."

"I have no idea what your talking about." I flounced up the steps through the door and up to my room.

Edward POV

I walked into the doorway and put my head in my hands I looked up at Jasper "Your daughters going to be the death of me she called Tanya a slut to her face." Emmett's booming laughter echoed through the house.

"Way to go Bells." He called though she didn't answer. I just shook my head not that I didn't appreciate Bella's interference with Tanya but seriously that girl was going to drive me insane with some of the things she came up with.

A/N Yes I know some of you wanted more of a blood bath type sinario between Tanya and Bella don't worry it will get there but Bella will fight subtly for awhile.. thanks for the reviews please review no flames.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own Twilight

_Bella PoV_

_It felt to me and I'm sure the rest of the family that Teresa was around every day and it also seemed as though her clothes got smaller and smaller as the days progressed. Poor Anthony had to hide himself away in his room. I wasn't sure a lock would do much good against her though. _

I shut the book and put it under lock and key you could never be to safe when it came to Emmett. I brushed my hair out through it up in a pony tail and went downstairs only to find Tanya sitting on our couch in the tiniest mini skirt I had ever seen and a barley there tank top with a cut away back.

I looked over at her. "Have you been going through my closest again Tanya."

"Like you could ever pull off this outfit." She sneered.

"Your right I would never want to look like a hooker." I brushed my bangs out of my eyes as I walked out of the room leaving Tanya glaring behind me.

I walked into the kitchen and found Edward working on one of his compositions at the table.

"What are you writing." I walked up behind him letting my finger run up his smooth hard arm. He jumped slightly and I had to; stifle the giggle that wanted to escape from my lips.

"I'm working on a new song." He didn't lift his eyes from the paper he was writing one. I slipped into the chair beside him and propped my head on my hand looking over at his perfect profile.

"Are you sure you're not just hiding from Tanya."

"Well there is that." He cracked a small smile."

I twirled a loose piece of my hair around my finger. As Tanya came sauntering into the kitchen, "Don't you have a house you live at Tanya?"

"Don't you have some Barbie's to play with Bella?" She walked up behind Edward and ran her and over his arm. "What are you doing Eddie?" I as starting to see red how dare she touch him.

"Tanya get your hands off me." Edward snapped trying to concentrate on his paper.

"But Eddie." She pouted as she talked into her sickly sweet voice.

Tanya was to absorbed in Edward to realize that her hair was gently flying around her head and tie itself into tiny knots.

"Tanya." I seethed through clenched teeth trying to make myself not rip her arms off."

"What?" She snapped.

"You may want to go fix your hair."

"What do you mean?" she went over to the stove and looked at her image in the shiny chrome finish."

"You little bitch." She snarled at me.

"You can't prove I did anything." I smiled sweetly. She looked like she was going to lunge at me. Edward sensing danger stood up.

"Tanya you need to leave right now." He pushed her out the door. "Don't come back until you can learn to play nicely to with Bella."  
"Play nicely with Bella look at what she did to my hair." She cried out franticly.

"Well your older Tanya act it." With that he shut the door in her face.

"Bella, Bella what are we going to do with you." he shook his head looking at me as he slide back into his seat.

"I have some idea's." I winked getting up and gliding out of the room as I reached the door I turned back around and through my most flirtatious smile behind me at him.

Edward POV

I stared in a daze as Bella left the room what the hell was that. I shook my head dame that was sexy no, no that's not right she's only eleven I can't believe she did that to Tanya. Ugg what was she doing to me. I shouldn't be falling for Bella Jasper will kill me yep I'm dead meat I'm a freaking pedophile she's only eleven I had to keep repeating that in my head over and over. Only eleven I'm so sick. I'm so dead.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review but no flames people wanted Edwards feelings so here it is.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Twilight

Bella PoV

_What did I have to do to make Edward notice me grow up that's the plan and simple fact and luckily my birthday was today maybe a quick wink and a giggle but ugg I hated to be that girl the one who got her way by flirty I wanted him to like me for me. Oh well had to use what you had. _

She closed the book. "Mom." Alice bounded into the room.

"Yes my darling daughter" she was twisting around on one foot like a little pixie ballerina.

"What should I wear today." I went over to my closet and flipped through everything pulling out a white eyelet dress and a pair of strappy silver heels. "What do you think of this. I held it out in front of me.

"Not cute enough." Mom flipped through my closet and pulled out a black baby doll dress that puffed out at my knees and took the silver heels from me "here try this." I pulled the combination on and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Rosalie." I called. Seconds later Rose came bounding into the room her blond hair perfect as usual.  
"Yes."

"help me with my hair please."

"Hmm pin straight I think." She grabbed the straighter and went to work on my hair. I looked into the mirror as my handed me a tiny tube of pink lipgloss and I slicked it on my lips.  
"I think that will do for now or your father will have a heart attack."

"mother." I rolled my eyes. My went to her room and came out in a royal purple blouse and a black pencil skirt with peep toe purple shoes. A purple head band in her black hair. Aunt rose was in a knee length red dress with black spiky heels Her hair in curls.

We walked down the stairs and saw everyone waiting for us. "Happy birthday Bella." They all screamed. I smiled at them brightly well everyone except Tanya what was she doing here and in that hideous Yellow pantsuit. I looked over at mom and saw a smirk what did she do to Tanya's real clothes.

I could feel Edwards eyes on my the entire time I turned and gave him a small smile and got lost once again in his coppery eyes. The eyes I loved.

I got tons of presents it was fun to rip through the paper. When I got to Edwards I ripped it off in a hurry to see what was under the sparkly silver paper I gasped when I saw the book a first edition of weathering Hights signed by the Author

"oh my god Thank you thank you." I throw my self at Edward. I felt a spark of electricity go through me as I clung to him. And smelt that smell that was Edward and Edward alone. And that one moment made it the best birthday ever.

Alice PoV

Ok so maybe I hide all Tanya's clothes and maybe I hide them in anartica but she was a bitch to my little girl oh dear I won't be able to say that for much longer she was already twelve only twelve and so old and so young at the same time.

And I watched the way she clung to Edward and I knew I had lost her was losing her even more ever second losing her to Edward.

Jasper POV

I couldn't believe how grown up she looked in that dress she looked sixteen not twelve but that could have something to do with the vampire genes and I couldn't help but smile and scowl at the same time as I watched her hug Edward he was taking my little girl away.

Edward POV

Bella was Twelve but a very mature looking Twelve year old and I couldn't stop staring at her I watched her open her present holding my breath hoping she liked it and was realived and surprised when she throw herself in my arms and I felt the electrifying power of that hug and she felt so good in my arms I had to keep reminding my self that she's only twelve.

A/N thanks so much for the reviews I had horrible writers block sorry it took so long please review and I promise it won't take as long again.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

Ugg I don't want to have to learn Algrabra, but grandma says I have to I hate math maybe Edward will help me. I got up out of my desk and picked up my book I went down the stairs and found Edward playing black opts with Emmett and my dad.

"Edward." I stood there he didn't seem to notice me none of them did. "Edward." Still nothing, "EDWARD, seriously they still had there stupid eyes glued to that screen seriously. Finally I got fed up and I walked over to the back of the Tv and unplugged it.

"Hey," Emmett looked up at me "What the hell,"

"Emmett," dad glared at him for swearing in front of me. Yeah like he doesn't say worse things!

"Well," I tapped my foot glaring at the three men in front of me, "If you paid any attention to me I wouldn't have to do that now would I." I glared at them. "I've said Edward's name three times even yelling it once, what the hell type of Vampires are you guy's. Dad glared at Emmett at my choice of words.

"We are sorry Bella," what did you need. Edward asked looking slightly scared good.

"I need help with my math," I held up that cursed book. "ok lets go work in my room." Edward sat his controller down and got up.

"Hey were in the middle of a game," Emmett wined.

I looked over at the game consul and started to make it float around. It was a foot off the floor Emmett was panicking. "Isabella, put that down!" My father demanded. I slowly lowered it back to its stand and looked at Emmett.

"I think my math is more important than your game." With that I stomped up the stairs. I went into Edwards room and flopped down on his bed opening the book to the problems I needed to do. Edward came into the room shutting the door behind him.

"Bella Esme Rose." Edward sat down on the bed "What's your problem."

"You guys love that video game way too much." I grumbled.

"Why must you torment Emmett,"

"Because," I snapped glaring down at my book. It was bad enough Edward didn't love me but to be ignored because of a video game that just made me feel oh so special and stupid vampirc genes meant I couldn't even cry.

I heard Edward sigh beside me, "ok what's your homework." I pointed to the page and he glanced down at it. We worked through my homework for two hours finally getting it done.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"You're welcome," He lifted my chin. "And just so you know Bella your way more important then any Video game could ever hope to be."

He went back down stairs and I gathered my stuff and went back to my room I opened my book and started to write the next passage.

_I hate my life sometimes I'm home schooled because my family worries to much he doesn't see me and sometimes I wish that he would me that I could be more like a normal twelve year old and not expected so much of to be so perfect. _

I closed the book and picked up the book that Edward had gotten me for my birthday. I curled up in a blanket and started were I'd left off. Darcy and the Bingly's had just left Neitherfeild stupid conceited Darcy. I read again so absorbed in the story I didn't hear my mother come in. I felt her touch my arm and raise my chin.

"Bella are you ok."

"I'm fine." I blinked hoping she would never be able to see the tears I wasn't able to shed.

"She hugged me close to her and kissed my forehead. "It will be ok baby everything will work out in the end.

Alice POV

Bella was at that time in her life not a teenage but not yet an adult, but so much more mature then most adults. Though she had her childish moments as evidenced by todays scene in the livingroom. I wish I could make all the pain go away. But I knew her future was bright and in the end fate would take her were she needed to go.

A/N thanks for the reviews I'm at 337 I'd like to get at least 20 before I update again so if you read and like the story please review even if its only to say like it or write more. Just please don't flame thanks. Reviews are the only thing that keep me writing.


	26. Chapter 26

\

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

I couldn't believe I was fourteen ok, so I'd been fourteen for a few months now. Mom promised I could go to school when I was sixteen, when we would all be moving once again.

I picked up the book and flipped through the creamy white pages filled with my little handwriting I flipped to the last page and began to write.

_I couldn't wait until I was older and he would finally see me as someone he could love he could marry not just the little girl he keep safe from the dark and made laugh multiple times. I wish we could leave Alaska leave the bitch Teresa but we couldn't and I loved my family and I knew deep down I just had a feeling that someday he would see me and I held on to that hope. _

I flipped to the dedication page and wrote: to Edward forever who I'll love. I took the front cover and wrote. What the heart Wants by Ivy Masen

I slipped it back in its box under lock and key now I was in a conundrum would I publish would I keep it to myself what would I do. I washed my once again ink stained hands, I was really starting to get weird looks about that. A part of me was relieved to have the book finished but al larger part of me was saddened this book had been a big part of my life for years.

I went down stairs and was once again confronted with Tanya all over Edward. "Could you be anymore of a slut." I sneered I was pissed.

"Oh is Little Bella Jealous." She hissed at me. That was it I was sick and tired of her and all her crap, I knew it was really here that was jealous not the other way around.

"Jealous of you no, I have better fashion sense and more morels then you will ever have."

"Why you little….." and with that she was advancing towards me and without even thinking or realizing what I was doing I had sent her flying across the room and crashing into the wall.

Edward who had sat stunned at our word battle quickly jumped up and looked at me.

"Bella what did you do."

"I don't know…" I was shaking my powers had never been that strong before I could feel the fear coursing through my body. I ran out of the room and back up the stairs through myself on my bed and whipping the box out from under my bed. I franticly flipped through the book I wasn't sure why I felt like I was going crazy I throw the book across the room. What the hell was going on with my powers?

Edward POV

I stood stunned as Bella ran from the room I quickly went over to Tanya what the hell Bella shouldn't be able to fling people across the room. Tanya was ok she seemed fine just knocked out. At that moment everyone came running down the stairs and looked at the scene.

I took a deep breath "It seems that Bella developed a new power."

"What do you mean." Jasper asked.

"She flung Tanya across the room." Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Is she ok?" Alice asked worry for her daughter evident in her voice.

I mutely shook my head and Alice hurried up the stairs. I heard a groan and glanced over to were Tanya was starting to come around.

She stood up "What happened."

"Well it looks like you shouldn't piss Bella off." Rose sneered I think she hated Tanya as much as Bella did.

She glared but knew better then to try and go after Bella.

Tanya POV

Stupid dumb bitch I would get her back sooner or later she doesn't think she can have Eddie does she that oh so perfect bitch.

Alice POV

I rushed upstairs and found Bella laid out across her Bed. I sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

"I'm scared mommy." She whispered.

"I know baby, I know" I kissed her forehead we will figure this out. And I prayed we could.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review if you want more no flames please sorry for the shorter chapter question should Bella publish her book and Edward unknowingly buy it or should Emmett find it and Edward get his hands on it. Also as you can see she's aged two years since the last chapter.


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

I snuck out of the house and went to the publishing house. It's a good thing Grandpa knows so many people. I was able to contact someone and after two years it was finally time to see the finished product. My book No one in my family knew about this book oh they knew about my diary, but they didn't know I'd published it under an assumed name, and they certainly weren't aware of the contents of that little book.

At this moment everyone thought I was going to the book store which wasn't a complete lie in my defense the publishing house was right next to a book store. We were moving next month my birthday was in two months and I'd finally be sixteen and I'd finally be away from Tanya.

I got off the bus and entered the publishing house. "Hello Heidi." I smiled at my publisher.

"Bella." She smiled back "come into my office." I followed her up the stairs and into her office sitting across the desk from her." Well here it is." She handed me a hard cover book with glossy cover it said _What the heart wants. _The cover had two hands connected over a heart. And under it was my pen name.

_Ivy Masen. _

"Thank you." I felt tears come to my eyes.

"They will be in book stores by next week." She smiled "But you can keep that copy. After I got home I throw the book on the bed and flopped down next to it. I picked it up and ran my hands over the glossy cover. I flipped to the last page and read the last sentence.

_And maybe one day he'll notice her and they could forever live in each others hearts and minds. _

If only I thought if only life could be this picture perfect. I sighed Heidi was already sure it was going to be a hit and was clamoring for me to write a sequel what happened to Ivy and Edward is what she wan't to know but I couldn't even tell her because I didn't even know. I spent the next week reading through the book reliving the memory's that caused this page or that page to be written. Almost going back in time.

"What are you reading." I looked up to see Edward sitting next to me on the couch I was so absorbed in the book that I hadn't even heard him sit down.

"Um a new book." I held it up showing him the cover.

"Never heard of it," He said after examining the cover for a few moments

"Well its pretty new."

"Can I read it?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm in the middle of the book."

"Well can I read it when you're done with it?"

"Sure." I wondered it he would put the pieces together and figure it out or not. He left and I went back to the book.

_Not knowing how he loved me is what hurt the most was it as two best friends loved each other as a bother loves a sister or as a lover loves his soul mate. _

I closed the book sure this was the best place to stop for the night.

Edward POV

For some reason the book Bella was reading seemed to intrigue me so I left her on the couch and mad a drive to Port Angeles I stopped outside the book store and decided to have a look around hopefully I'd find a copy of the book.

"Hello." The cashier smiled at me as I walked through the door. I gave her a slight nod and walked towards the new book section sure that was where the book would be. I scanned the shelves before my eyes landed on the identical cover to the book I'd seen Bella with less than an hour ago. I picked it up and took it to the counter "Will this be all" The cashier asked as I sat the book down." I nodded and she rang it up, "That will be 20.19" I handed her the cash and picked up the bag. "Have a nice day" She called as I walked out the door.

I got back in my car and headed back to forks eager to read the book for reasons I couldn't quit comprehend.

A/N thanks for all the reviews sorry it took so long to update I was really busy and then writers block hit please review next up Edward starts to read the book.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own twilight

Edward POV

When I got home I parked the car and rushed into the house. "Where's the fire." Emmett Called. I didn't even pay attention to him just raced up the stairs and into my room closing the door behind me and locking it I didn't know why but this book was calling to me, almost begging me to read it.

I took it out of the plastic bag and examined it more closely. The title intrigued me but it was the authors name that really got me interested.

_Ivy Masen _something about that maybe because It was my last name when I was human I wasn't sure made me think . I flipped the book open and read it being more immersed by the second. I came to the part about Alaska I was reading a particular part.

_And Theresa was driving her Crazy and Edward was not doing much and I hated the leggy redhead with a passion. Too bad I couldn't through her off a cliff. _

Something about this maybe because the main male protagonist had my name I wasn't sure but it seemed so familiar what was I missing.

Days and then weeks passed and I would read a few pages each day but man was the book long and Bella's sixteenth birthday was coming up and Alice of course was in planning Heaven.

Alice POV

After weeks of planning it was finally my baby's sixteenth birthday. No thanks to Edward who was no help what so ever. He's been locked up in his room with a book for the past two weeks. I looked around me the blue and black balloons, the pretty Blue birthday cake and I smiled at Rose and Esme and went up stairs to help Bella get ready for her party.

I walked into Bella's room and there stood my Gorgeous daughter her brown hair done up in curls and cascading down her back with a section pinned up. A purple dress that flared out at the knees, and pretty purple sequined heels.

"oh Baby girl you look so pretty." I hugged her close wondering where the years had gone. "Are you ready. " I looked at her and gave her a slight smile I knew what was going on in that pretty head of her and I knew how it would work out I just hoped Jasper would be ok.

She nodded her head and smiled I went and knocked on Edwards door.

"Edward time for the party."

Edward POV

Alice knocked on the door and told me it was time for the party I growled in frustration. I'd left my room for five minutes and someone had stolen the book." My guess was Emmett but I really wanted to finish I wanted to know what happened between Edward and Ivy and I only had four pages left I know Bella had the same book.

I hurried to her room and knocked on the door. It was opened moments later by Bella who looked like and Angel.

"Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes can I Barrow your copy of what the heart wants." She looked at me closely something unreadable in her eyes.

"One moment." She went into her room and came out a moment later with the book in her hand. But there was something different about this copy I wasn't sure what. I carried it down stairs with me hoping to get a chance to read it later and not letting it out of my sight incase Emmett decided to steal it.

Bella POV

My Birthday went off without a hitch I got some really pretty presents ,but I didn't get the one thing I wanted Oh Edward had given a great silver charm bracelet but that wasn't his undying love.. but maybe I would get it later I'd given Edward the original copy of What the heart wants so sue me I had Emmett steal his copy. A girl can only wait with baited breath for so long. I was slightly worried though as I danced later with my father. How would Edward react.

Jasper POV

I held Bella in my arms as we danced I couldn't believe my baby was sixteen today it seemed like yesterday I was holding her in my arms. I couldn't believe she'd published a book of course she doesn't know that I'm aware of that little development but I'm her father and that's my job Edward just better not hurt her.

Edward POV

After Bella's party I went back to my room and opened the book but there was something different about it I flipped through it, It looked hand written I checked the words there was nothing different about them but this book was different I quickly read the last four pages and realized I was holding the original copy of the book in my hands that Isabella Esme Rose Cullen was Ivy Masen that I was the Edward in the book and that she loved me. But did I love her and the answer was Yes.

A/N thanks for the reviews ha evil cliffy I have 381 reviews I'd really like 400 before I update again that's only 19 reviews you can do it. I of course will still update without it but it will make me happy and motive me to update faster J


	29. Chapter 29

I don't own Twilight.

Edward POV

I sat down the book and stared off into space what was I going to do I loved Bella oh this was so wrong how could I love her, I had helped raise her I squeezed my eyes shut could I do it could I let myself be with Bella.

I got up off the bed and started to pace across my rug staring at the wall that leads to Bella's room. Was she in there? Was she thinking about me? That was it I knew what I had to do I stalked across the room and threw my door open and went straight into Bella's room. I looked at her I could see so many different emotions. Hurt Hope love and fear all mixed together.

Alice POV

I was watching TV with the rest of the family when all of the sudden I was in a room that looked like Bella's and there was Edward and Bella a look in their eyes I had never seen he leaned close to her and then the Vision stopped but I could figure out what was going to happen.

"Yes." I yelled.

"What, What is it why are you so happy." Jasper asked.

"Oh um Couch is coming up with a new handbag and I started to sing the ABC's hoping that Edward hadn't seen the vision to.

Bella POV

I was lying on my Bed clutching my pillow tight wishing it was Edward Sweet sixteen and never been kissed. I was startled when Edward barged into my room, I sat up I could feel so many different emotion rolling off of him. Love confusion doubt. This confused me even more.

"Edward." I whispered. Our eyes stayed locked with each others for what seemed like forever. And then he started towards me almost hesitantly. "Edward," I whispered again not sure what was going on. "Shh." He walked closer to me and cupped my face in his hands.

Alice POV

I saw he was going to kiss her I couldn't miss this. "Oh my God Carlisle grab the Camera, come on hurry up." He jumped up and grabbed it.

"Alice what's going on?" Esme asked.

"No time to explain just sing in your heads." I grabbed Jasper's hand "Come on." I took the Camera from Carlisle and we all proceeded up the stairs. We came to Bella's door and watched as Edward cupped her cheek in his hand we watched as he leaned forward, I had to keep a restraining hand on Jasper.

Bella POV

He leaned close to me and he brushed his lips with mine, I saw a flash go off and I didn't care I just wanted to sink into Edward and Never let go If I didn't know any better I 'd think this was a dream. But I could care less I was finally in Edward's arms.

A/N thanks for all the reviews wow you guys are awesome please check out my other stories Coming home to loving arms and one step forward and review them but be warned they are all human.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own twilight

Jasper POV

Ok so Alice had been acting odd all day. Bouncing up and down being so excited. I could feel the excitement rolling off of her. Though she wouldn't tell me what was going on. And I was so overtly confused by the feelings of confusion coming from upstairs. What was going on it felt like something was about to happen any second.

But I got a feeling of dread when she told us to grab the camera and I just had a feeling of what was going on I was getting pulled up the stairs it felt like I was in a whirlpool of Confusion happiness and love and I wanted to shut my eyes tightly and not see what I knew I would see when we stopped outside of Bella's door. I looked up and there was Edward cupping my baby girls cheek leaning in closer and closer to her and I could see the look of love shining in both their eyes. And I didn't want to look away but it was like their love was to beautiful that I couldn't look away that didn't mean I didn't want to kill Edward though. I could feel Alice's arm restraining me as their lips finally connected in their first kiss and Alice snapped the camera.

I finally couldn't take it anymore there is only so much a father can take I forcefully cleared his throat causing both of them to look up him a look of guilt and something else on their faces. "Daddy." She looked up at me a pleading look in her eyes.

"Baby girl why don't you let me talk to Edward," she jumped off the bed and came up to me she gave me a quick hug and whispered into my ear.

"Go easy on him daddy, I love him." I nodded my head grimly trying not to grimace. She left the room and I shoed everyone else out and shut the door behind them. I turned and glared at Edward. I stalked towards him.

"What do you think your doing she's sixteen years old," I growled through clenched teeth."

"Please I love her Jasper please." Edward held his hands up in front of him.

I pushed him up against the wall a little more roughly then I properly should have. "You hurt her make her cry in sadness or pain even once and your kindling do I make myself clear." I was sure my eyes were pitch black by this point. He numbly nodded his head.

"Fine, then go my wife would kill me If I threw you through the wall." I chuckled slightly hysterically my little girl was all grown up and I wasn't ready to let her go.

"I'll take care of her Jasper." And the thing was I knew he would but she was and always would be my baby girl. He opened the door and Bella and pitched herself into my arms.

"Thank you daddy," I love you," I hugged her close relishing having her in my arms at this crossroads between childhood and adult hood what would happen when we moved in a two weeks to forks would she ever need me again. "I'll always need you daddy." She whispered and I couldn't help but remember when she was a baby. My baby was all grown up.

Later that night as I held Alice close in the dark I whispered "Were has the time go." She nuzzled me and whispered.

"She's in good hands and she isn't going anywhere." And I pulled Alice closer and wondered what the next few years would bring.

A/N sorry its all Jasper's POV but someone wanted to see Jasper and I didn't want to ruin the emotion by cutting it up. Thanks for the reviews and please review. Don't worry this is far from the ending.


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

Ok so I'm not going to lie as daddy was upstairs interrogating my boyfriend, wait is he my boyfriend? Oh this whole situation could give me a headache. "Mom, please tell me daddy won't kill him"

"Oh darling." She gave a short laugh. "Edward will be fine." We hear every word it seems like I cringe when I hear my father through the love of my life up against a wall. I couldn't take it anymore I snuck

back up those stairs and hide behind the door and if I could cry I would be. The door opened and my father stood in front of me.

I flung myself into his arms. "Thank you" I whispered I could feel the insecurity's rolling off of him. "I'll always be your baby girl daddy." And I let him hold me longer than usual.

He left the room. Left me and Edward alone together, we seemed to once freeze and stare at each other.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hi he strode towards me and his lips crashed down on mine." I felt the icy coldness of his lips against the warmth of mine and I couldn't help but smile. "Oh Bella my sweet Bella," he murmured pulling away and running his hand down her cheek. She felt a zing of electricity run down her body.

"Edward." I looked up into his amazing Topaz eyes. "What is this were doing here." I could hear the insecurity in my own voice.

"Come here." He took my hand and led me to the bed he sat me down and pulled me with him. "Bella I love you In some form or another I've always loved you but now its turned into romantic love." He smiled that crooked grin at me. "Will you be my girlfriend." He asked picking up my fingers and playing with them.

"Yes," I whispered well inside I was jumping up and down like a little girl. He kissed me once again more gently and tenderly.

Edward POV

Not going to lie Jasper scares the hell out of me. At one point I actually thought he might throw me through the window. But now Bella's mine and I won't let her go for if she did I think I wouldn't be able to survive in this life Bella was it for me the other half of my soul. Now we just had to leave Alaska and get past Tanya for I was scared that Bella might rip her to shreds now that we were office Tanya better watch her back because Bella has a bad Temper.

A/N thanks for the reviews I'll update again when I have 435 reviews that's only 12 reviews I know you can do that.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

I was so happy to be moving our boxes were all packed we were leaving in the morning and I couldn't be happier we were going to a tiny town called Forks Washington were it rained a lot so perfect weather for us. I felt to arms slip around my waist and someone nuzzle against my neck.

"Are you ready to move."

"Oh you have no Idea" I twirled around in his arms. "I can't wait to be far away from Tanya and not have to watch her try to maul you. I leaned up and gently nibbled on his lip.

Mm he moaned. "You right you're the only one I want mauling me.

"Alright father coming through." My dad came around the corner holding a box labeled "Alice's Clothes." Edward started to laugh.

"Have fun carrying all of Alice Clothes there is a million "he joked.

"Oh yeah well since your dating Bella now you get to carry her boxes." My dad smirked at him. He groaned know I don't have as many clothes as my mother but close. Just as my dad left the room Tanya came barging through the door.

"Eddie," She cried out. "What is this I hear about you moving to a tiny po -dunk town called Forks."

I could hear Edward sigh "Tanya you knew about this move for along time."

"But Eddie do you really want to be separated from me." She pouted. She walked towards him with what I can only assume she thought was a seductive pose but was anything but that..

She came closer to him. "Eddie she pouted. Running her hand over his chest deep breath Bella deep breath I had to keep reminding myself that I was under circumstances to rip Tanya to shreds no matter how tempting it was to do.

Edward inched away from her "Tanya would you be so kind as to get your hands off my boyfriend." I asked her in my most sweet voice trying not to let the anger take a hold of me.

She sneered at me, "Why would he want me when he could have me." She flipped her strawberry blond hair. I narrowed my eyes she was so very close to crossing a line. She once again tried to touch Edward that was it. Stalked up to her and ripped her hand away from him.

"That's it." I hissed I warned you." I flung her across the room causing her to hit the door and go straight through it. I stalked out through the broken Tanya shaped hole in the wall and glared at her. "You ever touch him again and it'll be the last thing you do. I spat out stomping back into the house leaving her in a heap on the porch.

"Woo you go girl" Emmett said he had watching the whole thing.

"Do you want to be next" I asked stalking past him.

Edward POV

Oh my god Bella flung Tanya through the door and now was threatening her life. And Emmett is just standing there laughing his ass off. I thought Bella was going to throw him through the door next but she just stalked away.

"Dude you have your hands full I thought Rose was scary but man Bella is the scariest chick I've ever seen."

"well she is a mixture of Alice and Jasper what do you expect." I asked.

"To right you are man to right." He went off still laughing and I went off to find Bella I found her flinging the rest of her clothes in a box.

"Baby are you ok." I asked.

"I just hate her so much." She growled throwing a shirt into the box. I took her arms and held her steady kissing her.

"Tanya is a bitch its true but just remember this I love you and no one Else." She melted into my arms and I could only hope we wouldn't have another meltdown today.

A/N thanks for the reviews I have 441 I'm hoping for 460 before the next update so please update next up they head to forks.


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Twilight

Bella POV

The forest was lush and green the sky dark and cloudy the perfect weather for us, I was riding in the passenger seat well Edward drove. We finally came to a long drive that Edward pulled into I never thought this driveway would end it had so many twists and turns involved in it. We finally came to a stop in front of the most gorgeous white mansion.

"Its so pretty," I sighed I could hear Edward laughing beside me. I just glared at him as I hoped out of the car. I stood staring up at the house as the others all pulled into the driveway and everyone piled out of the cars.

"Oh my," I heard my mom breath out.

"I can't wait to decorate," Me mom and Grandma yelled at the same time. Well all the males chuckled and Aunt Rose went to look at the attached garage. Grandpa jingled the keys in his hands.

"Who wants to see inside."

"Me, Me." Mom and I jumped up and down. He went up the front stairs and slipped the key into the lock the door swung open and we walked into a giant Foyaer. I just wanted to lay claim to a room so I looked at Grandma.

"How are we doing rooms."

"Well me and Carlisle are going to take the one on the ground floor. She pointed down a hall I asummed lead to a room.

"How many rooms are there."

"Six one for me and Carlisle one for Jasper and Alice one for Emmett and Rose one for you one for Edward and a guest room."

"Oh I'm picking my first," I ran up to the second floor and looked at the three rooms that were there one was hot pink with red accents. That would defiantly be mom and dads room. The one across from that was purple and gold Emmett and Rose's room. The last one was an off white with yellow Guest room.

I ran up to the third story and looked at the two rooms there one was light blue with a pretty little window seat. I knew this room had to be mine I went to the one across the hall and noticed it was black and silver I knew this had toEdward's room now I just had to convince everyone.

I ran back down stairs. "I'm taking the blue room on the third floor and Edward is taking the one across from it."

My dad stepped forward oh no your not."

"Please Daddy." I gave him my best pouty face the one he couldn't resist.

"fine he groused but your not to be in each other's rooms with the door closed. I silently snorted daddy may seem tough but he could never enforce the rules when it came to me.

Edward PoV

Jasper was glaring at me but when would he learn Bella always got her way it was just Bella a little spoiled but as sweet as can be.

A/N here's the next chapter thanks for the reviews please review next up shopping.


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

After making sure all the room arrangements were settled I turned to mom Grandma and Aunt Rose. "Are we ready to shop? This house is in desperate need of furniture. I'd said the magic words mom was ready to bolt out the door and Emmett was already grimacing at how many bags he was sure there would be.

"Wipe that look off your face and make sure our boxes are in all the right rooms before we get back."Aunt Rose told Emmett."

"Yes dear." He waved Daddy and Edward to fallow him as me and the rest of the girls got into moms car and Grandpa went to set up his office.

We made it to the furniture store and I glanced around looking for the perfect bed. I found a giant queen size canopy bed which I could just picture swathing in fairy blue silk in summer and heavy blue velvet in winter.

Mom found a beautiful sleigh bed for her and dad well Aunt Rose's was similar but more platform type bed. Edward also got a platform bed well Esme's and Carlisle bed was the simplest of all. A regular head board of solid wood with a king size mattress.

I got book shelf's and bedding along with three separate lamps a floor one, one for my desk and another for beside my bed after filling up two furniture cars with furniture we were off and back at the house.

Emmett POV

We heard the girls come up the drive and looked out there behind them was two furniture trucks what the hell did they do by the whole dame store. "Well boys looks like we'll have a lot of moving and arranging to do. I saw bella hope out of the car soon followed by the others. She raced to the door and held it open for the movers directing them were to go. She looked over at me and winked.

"You didn't actually think we were going to make you move all this furniture did you emmy.

"Oh um of course not." This set her off laughing hysterically. "Oh Emmett what would we do with out you." She laughed gliding past me to direct the movers. All of us guys stood back and watched dumbfounded as more and more came in the door this had to be there biggest haul ever.

Edward POV

Finally everyone was out of the house and I must admit it looked amazing but give my girl and her mother a credit card and it usually turns out huge but good. I walked up the stairs and looked into the room that Bella had designated as mine. It looked like me and as added points it was right across from Bella's and we were the only one's on the floor.

"So do you like it." I whipped my head around and there was Bella leaning against the door frame.

"I love it you know me so well." I walked over to her taking her in my arms and kissing her soundly. I couldn't wait till the day I could actually put a ring on her finger.

**A/N sorry for the delay thanks to everyone that** **reviewed and please review but don't flame I have 492 reviews I'm hoping to get to 500 so please help me. Thanks.**


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own twilight

Bella POV

Do we really have to go to school I wined, why can't we be home schooled?

"Bella we can't be homeschooled we need to go out and interact with others or the town will be even more suspicious of us then they already are," Edward wrapped his arms around me and lightly tapped my nose with his finger.

"You just remember that when all the boys are staring at me." I glared at him. And he groaned into my hair.

"Don't remind me."

"Don't remind you of what?" my dad had made his way into the living room.

"Of all the boys that will be staring at me when I go to school, don't you think it would be a good idea if I was home schooled?" I gave my dad my best puppy dog eyes.

"Good try little one but its not going to work we must all go to Forks high no matter how much we detest it.

"Fine but now I must get a whole new wardrobe for this stupid school." I stomped my foot and left the room I really didn't want to go to this school where everyone would stare at us and mock us I'd never had to go to school before but now it was thought I had enough control over my bowers that I could go.

Edward POV

Bella stomped out the room and I turned to Jasper. "Do you really think she's ready to go to a public school?"

Jasper sighed, "Yes she's ready she's just scared and you know that Bella's way of coping with her fears is to get irrational and bratty."

"What are we going to do about the guys though."

"Oh Edward," Jasper laughed. "You know Bella can handle the boys by herself she was just trying to garner you jealousy and my protective side. And if she can't she had me and you and Emmett behind her.

"Right, your credit cards never going to be the same."

"Ah its not like we don't have the money to back it up and she can't do worse the Alice does on a regular basis but have fun being married to her in a few years and it better be a few years still." His tone had gone from playful to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Don't worry I'm thinking since she will start off a sophomore with Alice well the rest of us start off a Juniors I'd ask her, during her senior year.

"Ok," I could hear the resignation in his voice now knowing exactly when I'd ask his little girl to marry me.

Forks high school wouldn't know what hit them in a few days when the Cullen clan was officially part of the student body.

A/N thanks for the reviews please review next up Alice Bella and Rose shop for back to school. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while my grandpa died my computer crashed and I started another year of school. Anyone else going to see the mid night premier of Breaking Dawn Thursday?


	36. Chapter 36

Bella POV

I glared at the reflection in the mirror as I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I'd placed it in only moments before and combed my fingers through my now loose curls. This was getting ridicules I couldn't get my hair perfect no matter how I tried. I growled as I looked down at the outfit I was currently wearing.

A white Cami under a black lace top that hit my hips well I wore dark wash jeans that hugged my hips and a pair of white peep toe pumps. That's it, I snapped my fingers and ran into the bathroom grabbing my straightener I plugged it in and waited impatiently as it heated up, I then straightened my hair so it laid pin straight and I then parted it so it lay evenly on either side of my shoulders. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled before adding a bright red lipstick and a hint of smoky charcoal to my eyes. I made my ways down the stairs and smiled at Edward.

"Like." I asked piniquetting in place.

"You look lovely Bells my dear." He smiled and I smirked for I had heard him grumble about how I looked to good. We all piled into his car because he insisted he had to drive on the first day of school I groaned when I looked at the tiny building or should I say many tiny buildings we'd pulled up to.

"You've got to be kidding me." I grumbled. Dad just chuckled at me as I slipped out of the car and looked around this town we'd been consigned to.

"Well guys' I guess this is it." Emmett boomed as we headed towards the office. This year these next couple of years would be interestingly boring I thought.

A/N thanks for the reviews short yes filler yes but I'm trying to get back into the story and break my writers block please review its gives me motivation.


End file.
